Three
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Hello readers, here is a new story. I'm not too sure about this one, so please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

Trying to change a lens on his camera, Akihito felt hands slide up his legs, wrapping around his waist. Growling lowly, he pulled away knowing it would be dangerous for doing such a thing but at the moment he didn't care. He had a job within twenty minutes and the yakuza was making it a point to make him late again. He was running out of excuses to tell his boss. He slapped the wandering hand away from his body. Turning around to face the smirking man, he hissed, "Keep your damn hands to yourself."

"Takaba."

Akihito knew it was a warning but he could care less. He had many things to do today. He grabbed his camera bag. He ran around the table when Asami took a step toward him. Golden eyes danced with amusement and he was tired of being made fun of. He sneered, "I have to go to work. Leave me the hell alone today." He glanced to the door quickly, making sure the yakuza couldn't grab him. Asami turned his head, looking at the door too and blocked the escape. He sighed annoyed. Couldn't the older man let him be on time for once? He glared at the man. He had other things to do today.

Asami found it amusing to his lover act this way. For three days straight, his lover was losing his guard that he appointed on Akihito. He wanted to know what his lover was doing in his free time. The boy wasn't going to his usually hang out places. It meant his lover was up to something. He took a step forward, making sure to block the exit.

Akihito knew he had to stop this before it got out of control. He ran to the other side when the yakuza got too close. He sighed, "You can have me tonight as long as you let me go now. I have work bastard." He left out what else he had to do today. For three days, he realized there was a guard following him. It was annoying but he easily escaped the goon. Asami's eyes stayed on him and he wondered what the man was thinking.

"Where have you been going for the past three days and where is your money going?" Asami asked.

"What the hell! Are you hacking into my bank accounts!" Akihito yelled. He wasn't going to reveal anything. He wasn't comfortable with the older man yet. He would remain silent about what he has been doing. It wasn't Asami's business anyways. This was his fight not anyone else's. He bolted past the yakuza before the man grabbed him. Getting to the door, he turned around and screamed, "Mind your own business!" He opened the door and ran out of, slamming the door behind him. He glanced to his watch, seeing he only had ten minutes to get to the job.

In the penthouse, Asami fished out his cigarettes. As he lit one up, he picked up his cell phone. When it was picked up, he ordered, "Follow him. Get another just in case he slips you." He hung up when he got a response. What was his foolish lover hiding from him? He walked to the window and staring out of it. It was annoying not knowing where the boy's money was going. He thought since Akihito lived with him that the boy would spend it on new cameras and things for the cameras. But since the other started to live with him, he never got those things. He always put his money into the bank account until three days ago. The photographer was taking money out left and right. It was also strange to see the boy doing more model shots then running after yakuzas. He crashed his cigarette, grabbing his suit jacket. After putting it on, he left the penthouse. He also had work to do today.

Outside, Akihito took out a photo from his wallet and stared at the picture. He closed his eyes as he walked straight. He felt like he was being followed which meant his lover sent his men to follow him. He must admit he was acting a little strange lately. He put the photo away and opened his eyes. He put his wallet away and started to jog down the side walk. He only had five minutes to get to his job. Hopefully his boss was in a pleasant mood today. He decided to start doing photos for models and for businesses. It was safer this way. He wasn't one to get scared about his jobs but he had to show the world he could stay out of danger. He chuckled at the thought. He was living with the most dangerous man alive. He turned the corner. It was good to live with the man. For a change he could save money since he didn't have to pay anything. Now, it could hinder his plans. He sighed as he turned the corner. He walked into the building. His boss made a straight line to him. It looked like the man wasn't happy for him being late again.

"Listen here, Takaba, this is the fourth time you were late. Your excuses are getting old. Next time you are late I'm giving the photo job to someone else." Waki sneered and walked away from the boy.

Akihito ignored the words for right now and started to set up for the job. Three models were meant to get their photo done today. The first model was a small woman with long blonde hair with darkish blue eyes. She was wearing a bathing suit and had long tan legs. She lay on the couch and he kept snapping photo after photo. The job was boring but it paid. He needed the money. He had to do this. The next model was a tall man with short brown hair with blonde highlights. He only wore shorts. The man kept winking at him which was making rage boil inside of him. Didn't anyone understand he was off limits? From the corner of his eye, he saw one of Asami's goon standing at the door way. By the look on the guy's face, the goon saw the wink. He almost felt sorry for the model. The third model was a young woman with short black hair and her eyes were a bright green. She smiled for the camera. She would have been his type ages ago. Then again, he didn't have luck with girls. His past experiences were they were using him for something and when they got what they wanted from him, they disappeared or moved on. It was quick and leaned against the wall as the boss looked over the pictures, tossing the ones he didn't like on the table. He glanced by the door to see the guard staring straight at him. He shook his head. Asami was such a control freak. He boss hand him money and told him again not to be late for tomorrow. He walked to the door but the male model ran over to him, blocking his way out. He rolled his eyes as he spoke, "I'm taken."

"No girl could treat you like I can." The male model replied with a smile.

"And no one can compare to my male lover." Akihito retorted. The guard stepped over, moving the model out of his way. The model's eyes widened to see the bodyguard. He snipped, "And no one is as a control freak as him." He side stepped the guard and left the building. He breathed in the fresh air, walking around the corner. Once he turned, he ran down the street. He was going to lose the guard on him. He had things to do that didn't concern his control freak lover. He turned another corner. As he looked back, he knew he lost the guard through the crowd. He stopped running and started to walk at a normal pace. There was a park across the street and he went over. He saw little kids running around, playing. His eyes soften some and his heart cried out. He shook his head and walked away. He looked up to see a tall building. Inside was a lawyer that he needed. He pulled out the money he got from his job. He only hoped it was enough. He walked up the stairs and went inside. He headed toward the lawyer's office. He knew it by heart now. The girl behind the desk stood up and waved at him. He walked over and asked, "Is Kato-san here today?"

"You have been busy, Takaba-san. You have been here for three days straight." The girl mentioned with a smile.

"I really need his help. This is important to me." Akihito replied softly.

"How long has it been?" The girl asked.

"Almost three years." Akihito answered in a sad voice.

"That is a while." She replied with a sad smile. She waved him toward the office as she spoke, "He isn't busy right now. Go right ahead."

Akihito thanked the girl, "Thanks." He walked inside to see Kato working behind a desk. The man looked up when the door shut. He waved him to sit down.

At Club Sion, Asami looked over file after file. His businesses were doing great like always. His other dealings were good as well. No problems were rising at all. His phone rang and he answered on the second ring, "Where is he?"

"Boss, he is at a lawyer."

"Do we know why he is seeing a lawyer?"

"All I know is this lawyer deals with family court and those files are impossible to get." The guard told his boss.

"All right. Keep an eye on him." Asami ordered as he hung up. He lit up a cigarette and wondered why Akihito was with a lawyer about family court. Was there something in Akihito's past that the boy was trying to fix? He knew his boy got into trouble with the law during his younger age.

Two hours later, Akihito walked into the penthouse, tossing his coat on the chair. He set down his camera bag. He rubbed his eyes to stop the headache.

'_I'm not sure if I can help you.' _

'_But I gave you money.' _

'_You teenager records are damaging.' _

'_People make mistakes when they are young.' _

'_I know. I have put in the papers. I'll try to help as best as I can since you paid me. Sadly, I doubt you will win.' _

Akihito walked to the kitchen as he found the wine. He opened it and poured him a glass. He wanted to forget about the lawyer and the words said to him. He had to fight. He always fought. He heard a knock at the door and raised an eyebrow. He set down his glass and went to the door. Opening it, he sighed annoyed. He moved to the side to let the girl come inside. Her long black hair was covering her face but her brown eyes were narrowed. After shutting the door, he asked, "How did you find me?"

"Your parents."

"Why are you here, Kana?"

"I came here to talk sense into you. Leave this alone, Akihito."

"I will not do that. I have a right."

"The court didn't see you having the right back then. They still won't see you having the right." Kana mentioned and then sighed, "Akihito, please stop this. It will only hurt him."

Before any words could be said, Asami walked in the penthouse. Golden eyes stared at them and an eyebrow rose. He ignored his lover and turned to the girl. Akihito sneered, "I have the right to see him. I'm not trying to take him away from you. I would never do that to him but I should be able to see him."

"Makio does a good job. You are not fit." Kana responded.

"Makio isn't his father!" Akihito yelled. His hands curled into fists. Kana stared at him sadly. It was the same argument like always. It has been like this for three years. He sneered, "I'm his father and I want to be part of his life." His mouth shut quickly when he realized the yakuza was standing there. He looked over to see Asami stared at him. For the first time, he saw shock on the man's face.

"I doubt your roommate needs to hear our argument. I'm just telling you that you will not win this. I didn't think you were a good father back then, and still I don't see you being one now." Kana hissed out as she pushed forward. She opened the door and sighed, "I will never let you see Junsuke." She walked out the door, leaving the two men alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

Akihito stormed to the kitchen hearing heavy footsteps following him. He grabbed his wine and drowned it. He closed his eyes. He couldn't stop the rage in his body. Kana always made him feel this way. Why did he even think they could have something together?

'_I'm pregnant.' _

'_Akihito, I'm sorry but it will never work between us.' _

'_You are not fit to be a father.' _

'_Look at your history.' _

'_As his mother, I can't let you near my son.' _

The child had his name and his blood. He had the right to see his son. He would never pull the child away from his mother. He couldn't ever do that. Akihito slammed his hand against the wall in anger.

A deep cold voice rang out, "Explain."

"What the control freak couldn't find out that I had a partner before him and had a son? Oh wait, that is right, it went through family court and those files are impossible to get a hold of even for a man like yourself." Akihito taunted. He was slammed into the wall and golden eyes narrowed. He pushed at the strong chest. He hissed, "It was never your business. I sure the hell don't trust you enough to tell you of my problems."

Asami stared into those eyes that were sparking with fire. He pulled back, letting his lover move around the kitchen. He could tell the other was angry. He asked, "How old is your son?"

Akihito looked down at the floor and answered sadly, "He'll be three in a week. It has been three years and I only saw him four times." He hit the wall again as he lashed out, "Damn it. I'm his father. I should have the right to see him, to be part of his life. That is all I'm asking for."

Asami sat down his lover. He thought about what he could do to help. Why did he want to help? What did this boy do to him? He sat across from the boy and asked, "What happened?"

Akihito looked down his hands and started to say his story, "She and I meet in Eleventh grade. It wasn't anything special. We started to date because everyone thought we would have made a cute couple. One night we had sex. A month later, she took me aside and told me she was pregnant. She was scared of her father. I decided to be the man and told her I would marry her. She was happy about that at the time. Then weeks went past and she started to pull away from me. I caught her with some other guy. She told me that we weren't right for each other. After Junsuke was born, she was fine with me seeing him. Her new boyfriend didn't like me one bit. After a few months, she refused to answer my calls and when I showed up she threatened to call the police for harassment. Then I got a letter in the mail, she was taking me to court to deny my rights to see my son. I lost because of my past."

Asami listened closely. It sounded like her new boyfriend got in the way. He will have to do a background check on both of them. He spoke, "I'll get you a better lawyer."

Snapping his head up, Akihito sneered, "You stay out of this, Asami."

"You want to see your son and I can help you." Asami remarked calmly.

"Oh right that would be some good help. By the way, judge I live with a powerful yakuza. I don't think that will work in my favor." Akihito snapped as he stood up. He continued with his words, "And no pulling strings. That could back fire on me and for sure I'll never see Junsuke." He walked out of the kitchen, refusing to talk to his lover anymore. This was his problem and he would be a man about it, working his way to the top. He walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Leaning against it, he realized whatever he had with Asami would have to end. No judge in their right mind would ever let him see his son with Asami being his lover. He slid down the door to the floor, hiding his face from the room. He didn't want to break things off. This whatever kind of relationship he had with the yakuza was the best one he had in all his life. Strange to think that. Asami forced sex on him from the start but something about the older man drew him near.

In the kitchen, Asami fished out his cell phone, calling Kirishima. On the fourth ring, it was picked up and he ordered, "Find information on Makio. I need to know who he is, what he does for a living, and I want every detail about him."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima replied.

He hung up his phone. He was involved now. He would at least get Akihito some information on the guy raising his son. He won't go past that like the boy wished. He walked toward the bedroom, opening the door. His boy was lying in the bed with his arm over his eyes. Asami spoke, making the other jump slightly, "I still can help."

Akihito pulled his arm away from his eyes, staring straight into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He sat up in bed and walked toward the man. He didn't speak. He didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around the yakuza's neck, pulling down Asami's head and sealing those teasing lips into a fierce kiss. He couldn't keep this up. He had to be a man. He had to make sure no harm ever come to his son. He had to think of his little boy first, not of his own wants. He walked toward the bed, bringing the yakuza with him without breaking the kiss. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. The first relationship that felt real, he couldn't keep and it hurt; hurt deep like pain in his heart that was making it hard to breathe. He slid his hands over the built arms, unbuttoning the suit jacket. As he slid it off the older man's arms, the kiss was broken. Golden eyes stared straight into his hazel ones. It made him chock up. His world was spinning away from him. He whispered, "Do not just fuck me. Make love to me." It was the only thing he wanted from this man; love. He felt lips move down his jaw to his neck, making him turn his head to give more access. He was losing all touch on reality.

Asami licked up to Akihito's ear, nipping at it. He wondered what got into his lover but he had to admit his boy was clearly upset by the woman's words. Did she mean something special to the photographer? He ran his hands under the shirt. Akihito said he was going to marry her. Was it because she was pregnant or was it because he felt for her? He didn't want to think that. He didn't want the boy's attention on anyone else but him. It was impossible since the other had a child to care for. He pulled off the loose t-shirt, tossing it onto the floor. The woman was wrong. Akihito would make a great father. It made sense now why the photographer was taking up photographing models and businesses. The other man was trying to show the court he was staying out of danger. He moved his mouth down to Akihito's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at it.

Akihito arched his back, feeling the pleasure run throughout his body, going straight down to his groin. He wanted to cry out his suffering but he kept that to himself. He ran his fingers through black locks, pushing Asami's head closer to his chest. A hand palmed his manhood through his jeans, making him moan out a name, "Asami." It was gentle with a little of roughness. It was sweet and showing him everything he wanted to know since he was saved by this man. It made his heart break even more that he couldn't keep it. He groaned as that talented tongue run down his chest to his belly button. He felt tense as his jeans were pulled down his legs. He felt like he was in heaven as his cock was free from it confines. A tongue lapped at it like an ice cream cone, making him arch again. His moans were becoming loudly by each lick. He grabbed black hair and thrust his hips forward, trying to give the hint of what he wanted. In two seconds, his cock was taken into that wet warmth and he tossed his head back, screaming out the yakuza's name, "ASAMI!" It was so much but at the same time not enough.

The sounds his lover was making drove a flame in him that no one could put out. He sucked hard, making thin hips thrust upwards. The yakuza held down the hips, making Akihito take what he wanted. He glanced up to see Akihito tossing his head back and forth, sweat pouring down his body. Those fingers were tightening in his hair. It was paradise. He thrust in a finger, making a small whimper escape those red swollen lips. Everything about Akihito was making him go blind with lust.

The young photographer felt whole like he always did with this dangerous man. What was it about the older man that made him feel complete? Why did he have to fall for this man? Why couldn't it be easy? Why couldn't Asami be someone who was nice and did things legal? He clawed at Asami's back. He wanted to feel those muscles. He wanted to feel skin. He begged, "Asami, please. Need to feel… feel you." He wanted this. Then he can forget everything he had with this man and live alone. He doubted he would ever find anyone else that would replace the yakuza in his heart. Asami pulled away from him and he tried to gain the warmth back. He stared dazed as Asami took his clothes off. He felt his face heat up by the sight before. Asami was a sex god. The warmth returned and he ran his hands everywhere he could. However his heart was breaking apart. Golden eyes were studying him. Then his lips were sealed and it was a shock to his entire body as that tongue fought with his own.

Asami felt different. He always felt strong for the boy, more than he should. Any show of weakness meant his end, but he got stronger to protect Akihito. Hazel eyes kept opening, staring straight into his eyes. What was his dear lover trying to say? He felt hands run across his body, sending flames by each touch. He thrust in two fingers, making the smaller body mold against his. This was where the other belonged and he knew he would do anything to help his lover to see his son.

Akihito pleaded, "More." His sweet spot was hit over and over by those long fingers. He needed more. He needed to be joined with the other man. He wanted to forget what he was about to do. He wanted to take this with him; to know he was loved by this cold man. His legs were lifted over strong shoulders. He whispered breathless, "Asami." Before he could even blink that thick hard cock thrust into him in one go. Yes, there was pain but also pleasure. He pulled Asami's head down as the man started to move inside of him. Lips mashed against lips, making their dance perfect. His lower lip was sucked at and nipped at. It was driving fire in his veins that he didn't want to be put out. Their sex never lacked. He realized he enjoyed Asami's kinks even though he fought against them every time the other man tried them out. He felt his mind spin out of control. His eyes felt so heavy with each thrust but he wanted to keep them open. He had to see every part of the yakuza. He had to keep this in memory. Their love making was showing him everything that the yakuza will never speak.

Asami felt like he was losing his mind. It was so much but at the same time not enough. This boy has brought something to him that no one has ever done. He thrust in harder and faster as the boy begged for it. That screaming voice was driving him wild. He kissed those lips again, darting his tongue inside, playing with the wet muscle. He felt nails dig into his arms, but he didn't care for markings. Did the boy even know what kind of power he had? The photographer had him completely. All his life, he swore to never let anyone have power over him but the boy had it. So many tried to gain that but none of them ever won. He grabbed Akihito's cock, stroking it with his pace. Akihito tossed his head back, screaming to the headboard. He licked at the sweaty skin, biting down, leaving love bites all around Akihito's neck. He felt the boy's body tense as the other released. He thrust in a few more times before he fell over with his release. He pulled out his soften member, staring straight into hazel eyes. It shocked him to see the photographer still awake. Usually the other passed out after their love making. He spoke, "I can help you."

"I will never accept your help, Ryuuichi." Akihito mumbled tiredly. He ran his hand over the tan face as golden eyes questioned him. It was strange for him to say the other man's first name ever. Asami rolled over and lit up a cigarette.

"What is going on in your head?" Asami asked.

Rolling to his side, his back facing the yakuza, Akihito questioned back instead of answering, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When have you started to call me by my first name? Since you moved in five months ago, you continued to call me by my surname. What is up in that head of yours?" Asami explained and asked his questions. His boy was being strange today.

Akihito sighed, "I felt like calling you that. Would you rather me say bastard?" He was laid flat on his back with the yakuza leaning over his body. Golden eyes were narrowed. He knew he was acting strange. He pushed the other off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw grey smoke blow around him. He spoke, "My son is the most important person to me."

When the other doesn't say anything else, Asami asked, "And?"

"I need to live a safe life. One without dangers." Akihito mentioned as he turned his head. When Asami raised an eyebrow, he continued, "One where I'm not seeing a powerful yakuza. You are dangerous and all near you are always in danger. I can't let anything happen to Junsuke."

Asami knew right away what the boy was saying. His eyes narrowed even more and he spoke coldly, "You really think you can leave me."

"I don't have to think. I'm going to leave. It is over." Akihito spoke as he stood up. He watched as Asami stood up. He continued, "I'm my own person. I have to think of my son first. He comes first." Before Asami could grab him, he mumbled, "You would do the same thing if you had a child. You will throw down your life for your child but you would make sure your child was never around you. I can't be near you. It is too dangerous. Even if the courts never know, I know and I won't let my son near danger." He went grabbing his clothes. It was over. This was where it ended. He had to leave his heart and forget the pain. He had to do this for his son. He had to show the world he was fit. He walked into the bathroom ready to get a quick shower. Turning on the water, the door slammed open and the yakuza was standing there. He shook his head and sighed, "There is nothing else to talk about. I'll be out of your hair in a little while."

Asami grabbed the boy by his arms, slamming into the wall. Hazel eyes looked sad. He sneered, "You have no freedom."

"You said you would help me to get to see my son."

"Of course."

"Then leaving me alone is the best way you can help me." Akihito replied. His arms were released and golden eyes stared at him. He walked around the older man and jumped in the shower. Closing his eyes, he let the water wash over his numb body. There was nothing left here. His heart was done for. There would never be anyone like Asami. He washed his body as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Could he leave? Will Asami let him? He had to leave. It was for the best.

In the living room, Asami was in a robe and stared out the large window. He thought about the boy's words.

'_One where I'm not seeing a powerful yakuza. You are dangerous and all near you are always in danger. I can't let anything happen to Junsuke.'_

'_Then leaving me alone is the best way you can help me.'_

The photographer was right. He was dangerous and he has enemies. Asami sighed. He did say he would help the other. He just never thought he would have to give up the boy who someone gained his frozen heart.

Akihito walked out dressed with a bag of his things. Asami turned around to look at him. His heart was mourning for this decision. He walked to the man and leaned up. Softly he touched his lips to Asami's. Pulling back before he broke down, he whispered, "Good bye, Ryuuichi."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 3/6

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this part. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito walked toward his new apartment. He got it a month ago without the control freak ever finding out. That shocked him a lot. Usually the yakuza knew what he was doing every second of the day. Opening the door, he stepped inside, whispering, "I'm home." There was no one to greet him or make fun of him. He already felt his heart was ripping into pieces. It hurt so much but he had no choice. This was for his pride and joy. Shutting the door, he kicked off his shoes and set down his bag that he took. Asami didn't say a word when he walked out the door. He took out his wallet, pulling out the photo of his son. Bright hazel eyes stared back at him. In the past, some friends were telling him to get a DNA test on the child but there was no denying by one look at the child. Junsuke was his flesh and blood. He leaned against the door and whispered, "I wonder if you will ever know what all I did to be able to see you." He walked away, pulling out his cell phone. He finally confessed a lot of things to Takato. They both decided to let Kou continue to believe he was having some kind of affair with an older woman. He pushed speed dial and put the phone to his ear. He walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a snack.

On the third ring, Takato tired voice spoke, "This better be good, Aki. Friend or not, I'm going to kill you for waking me up for a stupid reason."

"I got a lawyer."

"Can he help?" Takato woke more by his friend statement.

"He said he will try. I also left him." Akihito said, whispering the last part.

"Well you know my thoughts on that kind of relationship. I'm still positive you didn't tell me everything about it."

"It hurts, Takato. I know the relationship wasn't one I should have been in but it made me feel things that I have never felt before." Akihito sighed sadly over the phone. He grabbed a drink and went to his beat up couch. Flopping onto it, he leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You need a favor."

"Well you are the only person I know who has a car. I need to get the rest of my things out of his place and into my new apartment." Akihito spoke, relieved that Takato didn't go on about the relationship between him and Asami.

"I'll pick you up at ten. Go to Kou's though. Don't have a pen to take your new address and I have no plan of moving off my bed." Takato replied.

"Sorry to call so late and I'll be there." Akihito replied. Takato groaned a little and hung up. He sighed to the empty apartment. He held the phone in front of his face, seeing his phone book. The first phone number was Asami's home phone and second was Asami's cell. He knew it would take so much to get over the man. He still doubted he would ever find anyone like the yakuza. He chuckled at that thought. No one could compare as a control freak as Asami. He closed his eyes, feeling so tired.

At the penthouse, Asami leaned against the wall, staring out the window and smoking a cigarette. In his other hand was whiskey. He heard a knock and spoke, "Come in." He glanced back to see Kirishima walking toward him with a folder in his hand. Usually his men didn't disturb him at night unless problems arose and usually they called him first. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sir, information about Makio." Kirishima explained.

Asami was ready to tell Kirishima to forget about it but his interest peeked. He grabbed the folder and flipped through it. He shook his head. Makio was mostly clean except one thing. The man was abusive at least once in his life. He ordered, "Cancel all morning meetings and reschedule them to the evening. Around one, take me to Kato's office. I'm sure he would be interest in this information."

"Very well, Asami-sama." Kirishima replied without asking questions. He bowed his head and walked out the door. He thought it was strange to see his boss still awake. If he was awake, it was usually because he was fighting with the brat. He didn't see the punk either. He shook his head and went down to his floor.

The yakuza went back to staring out the window. Why did he give up so easily? He let his control go. He gave the boy power over him when he swore to never let that happen. Still, he wasn't going to fight the other. He couldn't do it to the sweet innocent photographer. He couldn't take away Akihito's son from him. Tomorrow, the other would gather the rest of his things and move away. Did Akihito ever realize how much he fought to keep him safe? Did Akihito ever realize what he gained that many tried to gain from him? He inhaled the cancer stick, blowing out grey smoke.

At a small apartment, Akihito stared out his second story place, wondering what was on Asami's mind. He didn't think the yakuza would let him walk away so easily. It hurt his chest but he knew this was the right decision. It was all he could do for his son. He put his hand on the cold glass, sighing sadly, "Ryuuichi." He would never find anyone to replace the cold man. He knew that for a fact. No one would make his blood boil. No one would make flames pierce his veins. No one was going to drive a fire throughout his body. No one was going to make him feel that alive. He glanced to the table to see the photo of his baby boy. The other was growing up so fast without him being there. This was all for his son. It didn't matter if his heart was broken.

The next day, Asami sat in the chair in a robe reading the newspaper. An empty plate was left on the table as a cigarette was in the ashtray. He thought about everything last night. Akihito had the right to be concern. Akihito didn't know half the stuff that could happen. Maybe it was best if the photographer was away from him. Usually he felt relieve once a lover was gone but it felt empty. He hated these emotions. They were signs of weakness. He grabbed his cigarette, inhaling the toxin. Laughter filled in front of his door and it opened to reveal the photographer with his friends.

Kou yelled, "Damn dude, that girl moves on quick!"

Akihito turned his head to see the yakuza sitting there. He didn't think the man would still be home. Usually the man left early in the morning to get business done. He glanced over to Kou who was staring at Asami. He walked in and spoke, "I came for my stuff. They are my friends helping me move my stuff."

Setting down his papers, Asami spoke, "That is fine. There are already boxes in the room."

"Thanks." Akihito mumbled as he went toward his own personal room. Takato and Kou followed him. Kou grabbed his arm and he told the truth, "I wasn't seeing a girl, Kou."

"Wait, you mean that guy was your…" Kou started to say but shut his mouth.

"My boyfriend and yes he was." Akihito answered as he started to pack his stuff. He was careful with his cameras.

"Why the hell did you break it off with a guy like him! I'm mean I'm not into guys but any women's standards, that guy is a catch." Kou asked.

"Leave it alone, Kou and help pack the stuff. Also be careful with his cameras." Takato told his other friend. Kou was ready to open his mouth until he gave him a look that shut him up.

Akihito helped move the boxes down to Takato's car. As his friends got inside, he spoke, "I got one more thing to do. I'll be right down." He ran up to the penthouse. When he entered, Asami was dressed in a suit, smoking a cigarette. Fiddling with the camera in his hand, he walked forward. Golden eyes stared straight into his. It was unnerving. He was getting lost in those eyes. He wanted to stay. His heart was screaming at him for doing this. He set down the camera. Asami raised an eyebrow and he explained, "You brought it for me. I didn't want to take something that you got."

"Keep it."

"I didn't pay for it."

"I have no use for it and it is far too late to return it. Take it."

Picking the camera up again, Akihito whispered, "I guess you are happy that some punk is leaving."

"Is that what you think?" Asami asked as he crashed his cigarette into the ashtray. He stood up and pulled the younger man against his body, feeling the flames licking at his body. Before any words could be said, he sealed those lips into a fierce kiss. He wanted to drag the other into the bedroom, forcing him to submit, never letting the other go. That would be cruel and for the first time in his life he didn't want to show that to someone.

Pulling back, breaking the kiss, Akihito was breathless. Those kinds of kisses drove so much in his body. He ran his hand over the tan face. He blushed as his hand was taken and a soft gentle kiss was placed on his palm. He pulled back and mumbled, "I have to go now." Before the man could do anything to make him change his mind, he ran out the door with the camera in hand. He was very careful. He didn't want it to be broken. It would be a reminder of what he had and gave up. He ran up to the car and jumped inside.

"You were in there for a while." Takato remarked as he started to drive away.

"We were just saying our goodbyes." Akihito explained.

"Still have no idea why you leaving the guy. By the look on your face, you got it bad for him." Kou retorted as leaned his head back to look at his friend.

Akihito explained, "I won't be able to see Junsuke if I stay with him."

"Damn that bitch has someone else. You should be able to have someone too." Kou hissed out. He couldn't stand Kana. Kana was never good for Akihito and when she refused to let him see the kid, it made him upset. He could see his friend would make a great father.

"Kou, he is dangerous. Danger lives around him all the time. First I will never let that be around my son and second if the courts find out about him, then they will surely never give me rights." Akihito sighed as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He had to put his son first and ignore his own broken heart. The last kiss was heavenly and he wanted it again.

Kou stared at his friend. Yes, Akihito would make a great father but sadly his friend was heart broken. He could see the love written all over the photographer's face. The other was truly in love with that guy. It wasn't fair. Akihito was giving everything up to be able to see his son. Only if Kana would let it go and let Akihito see Junsuke, everything would be all right.

Asami stepped outside, seeing Kirishima by the limo. His guard was watching Akihito drive away. Kirishima turned to look at him as he walked to the limo. He ordered, "Take me to Kato's. I have something to discuss with him."

"Boss, are you letting him go?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes." Asami answered hiding away his own horrible emotions. He slid into the limo and lit up a cigarette. Kirishima got into the driver's side and started to drive away from the penthouse. He knew it would feel empty in his home. He didn't understand that. He was always alone and he never felt his home was empty. What did the boy bring him? He never needed someone to welcome him home before.

'_Look it is only one o'clock in the morning. I thought you would be doing more dealings until later.' _

'_Damn you. Did you have to wake me up at this hour?' _

'_Welcome home.' _

'_You are hurt. You have to see a doctor.' _

'_Bastard, I made the best dinner and you weren't even home to eat it. At least call next time.' _

Asami shook his head. It was over. He was letting the other go. In his heart, he didn't want to but this was for the other. Akihito wanted to see his son and the only way to do that was to stay away from him. He swore once that he would give anything to the boy and he was doing that. Akihito wanted away from him and he gave it to the boy. He would not interfere except giving this information up. He flicked the ash into the ashtray. He would not go near the boy again. He felt empty.

At his new apartment, Akihito started to unpack with his friends helping. Kou kept giving him pitied looks while Takato minded his own business. He set up his camera case, setting his cameras inside. He felt so numb at the moment. It hurt so much that he wanted to be away from everyone. He spoke, "Hey guys, thanks for the help. I think I can handle it."

"You sure?" Kou asked, not really wanting to leave his friend alone heart broken.

"I'm fine, Kou." Akihito replied. Takato grabbed a hold of Kou and pulled him out of the door. He flopped onto his couch, holding the one camera Asami brought for him. At the time, he flipped out about the other getting him something.

'_I don't need your damn money. I can afford my own stuff.' _

'_Take the camera. It will help you out.' _

'_Maybe I'll take a photo of you.' _

'_You know the price of that, Takaba.' _

He closed his eyes, wishing he was in those strong arms that seemed to keep the world away from him. Akihito sighed, "I broke it off. I had to." He pulled out his son's photo again. Maybe this time, he will be able to see his son again; be part of the boy's life. He had to forget about his heart. It would never work.

At Kato's office, Kato looked over the report handed to him by a strange man. He questioned, "How do you know I'm taking on Takaba-san's case and who are you?" This information could truly help the boy.

"Forget how I know and I'm just a friend." Asami answered and then ordered, "He never knows who gave you that information." Before the man could ask more questions, he walked out the door. The girl at the desk stared at him but he ignored her. It was truly over. There was no going back now. He would do this all for the boy who somehow squeezed into his heart that he thought was frozen a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 4/6

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

The first week, Akihito moved on with his life, going to his job. The boss was pleased that he was on time. The foolish male model still tried with him. This time he didn't have a bodyguard to ward the man off. He went by Kato's office over and over. Kato found information to help him. He told the lawyer not to tell him because if he knew, he would do something reckless for his son. While working, his thoughts with on the yakuza. What was Asami doing? Did the man miss him as badly as he missed the older man? Did Asami move on like their relationship was nothing? So many questions but he didn't try to find out the answers. He still had Asami's numbers on his cell phone. For an entire week, he thought of dialing it to just hear Asami's voice. He held back though, knowing the yakuza would know it was him.

At Club Sion, Asami listened to the old man speak about a business dealing. He wasn't really paying attention, but Kirishima was in the room. He knew his guard was listening closely and he will get the run down later on. When the meeting was over, he spoke, "In a couple of hours, you will tell me all that is said. That is all." Kirishima bowed his head and left the room. He was inching to grab his phone and order one of his men to follow the photographer. For a week straight, the bedroom felt empty and lonely. It was annoying him to no end. He tried to mingle in the club, to find someone to his taste. None of them were good for him. He always went home alone.

Akihito walked to his lonely apartment. As he entered, he whispered, "I'm home." He was saying it to himself. There wasn't anyone to welcome him home. He left his true home and his heart. He opened his wallet to see his son once again. When he had doubts, he always pulled it out to stare straight into hazel eyes. This was all to see his little boy. There was a knock at the door and he sighed annoyed. He was hoping to have a quiet night in without his friends trying to cheer him up. He opened the door and sighed even more. He spoke, "Parents told you again."

"Why do you keep doing this? Can't you leave things alone?" Kana hissed, unable to control her own anger.

"I will not stop until I see my son." Akihito replied back, too tired to be anger.

"You are making this difficult. Makio does a wonderful job with Junsuke. You will just confuse him." Kana snapped out.

"He is my son and I want to see him, to be part of his life." Akihito sneered back. He was tired of it all. Kana had no idea what he has done to be able to see Junsuke. He broke his own heart, feeling the pain each day and night.

"Akihito, this is why we could never be together alone why I will not let you see Junsuke." Kana sighed.

"Oh because you are a bitch." Kou spoke behind the girl. Kana turned around and glared at him. They never did get along when his friend was dating the girl. Takato walked inside the apartment without saying a word.

"Hey guys." Akihito spoke.

"Didn't think the she devil would stop by to harass you." Takato mumbled. Kana was all right until she stop letting Akihito see Junsuke. Then he started to dislike the girl.

Kana sneered, "I see you still hang out with idiots."

"They are great friends and not idiots. It is your fault they don't like you." Akihito snapped back. As he looked at the clock, he spoke to her, "Next time you pay me a visit, I will call the cops for harassment. Stop going to my parents, promising them they will see Junsuke when you refuse to let them see their own grandson." Kou walked in and he slammed the door on Kana's face before she could say anything else.

Two weeks went by and Akihito finally was out of the model studio, working for the newspaper for a party. He found it as boring as the last job. It wasn't exciting. His mind was a mess. Kou and Takato tried to cheer him up. Though Kou kept telling him to go back to the one who had his heart. Takato wasn't too kin on him returning to Asami's side. He looked around at couples dancing on the floor. He took shots of couples. The women caught him and started to giggle. A few girls walked up to him and asked him to dance. He denied each offer, lying about his job. He could dance if he wanted to. He had enough photos for the papers. He turned his camera and froze. Standing there was Asami, the man he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. Golden eyes were on him. He lowered his camera, seeing a crowd of women around the yakuza. The older man wasn't even paying attention to any of them. His heart was beating so fast and he started to feel the excitement.

Asami caught sight of the photographer and he felt his heart race. He stayed away from the other no matter how much he wanted to put a guard on the other. The women were flocking to him, trying to gain his attention.

"Asami-san, it is so good to see you here." A woman spoke softly as she ran her hand up his arm. She glared when the man wasn't paying attention to her. She followed his eyes to see a boy with a camera. She asked calmly even though rage was boiling inside of her, "Someone you know?"

Asami turned his eyes away from the boy and spoke, "You can say that." She smiled at him but he could see greed in her eyes. He smirked as he answered, "I used to fuck him every day and every night." He walked away from the shocked woman. He made his way through the crowd. Akihito was frozen on his spot. When he got to the other, he stopped and asked, "How is it going with your son?"

Snapping out of his daze, Akihito said something else to change the subject, "What are you doing here?" He didn't think the other man would be here. He didn't want to see the man of his dreams. Oh, did he dream. He dreamt of this man every night, waking him up sweaty. He had to take care of some problems. It was embarrassing when Kou cramped out at his apartment. Kana stopped showing up and he was grateful for that. He wasn't going to let her know about his past relationship. He stared into golden eyes that made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted to see the other so badly but he had to keep his focus on his son.

Asami couldn't control himself. Besides it would get the greedy women away from him. He pulled Akihito onto the dance floor, pulling the other close. Their bodies fit perfectly together. He answered, "I was invited." He spanned the other around, making the other follow his steps.

"Stop." Akihito whispered weakly. It felt so much better being in those strong arms. He always felt safe with the other man. This was what he missed for two weeks. His friends could never understand what he truly felt. Kou had some ideas but it went deeper. He was spanned around again and he gripped those arms to prevent himself from falling. Hazel eyes stared into golden ones. They spoke of lust and love. He could see it now and it broke his heart even more.

"You never answered my question about your son." Asami replied, enjoying feeling the other close to him.

"We need to stop. I can't be near you." Akihito mumbled weakly. All he wanted to do was get lost in the older man. He wanted to keep this. They spanned again and he saw a few women glaring at him. He chuckled, "Seems you got a fan based here."

"It looked like you did too." Asami remarked.

"Were you watching me the entire time?" Akihito asked, ignoring the coldness in the yakuza's voice.

"Something like that." Asami answered.

Their dance was heavenly and made him want to curl closer to the warmth coming from the yakuza. Akihito went to pull back but those arms tighten around his waist. He sighed, "This can't work. This is wrong."

"Tell me it doesn't feel right." Asami ordered.

Akihito didn't know how to respond to that. It felt so right. Everything between them felt right but he had to make this sacrifice. It was for his son. Didn't Asami understand that? He was spanned around again. Asami was leaning down. Before he could protest, lips mashed against his, making his head spin. The song played around them and everyone was silent. It was like they were the only ones in the room. His feet moved with Asami's pace around the floor. When the kiss was broken, golden eyes stared into his, making his heart beat stronger. He wanted nothing more than this but he couldn't do it. He couldn't run for it now. Asami had a strong grip on him.

Asami spoke, "You never told me."

"It is wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"I can't be with you."

"Then tell me it doesn't feel right."

Akihito felt his world crumble. He couldn't lie to the older man. He pulled back some and whispered, "It has always felt right but I have responsibilities." The song ended and he pulled away from the man. Asami looked at him and sighed, "It is over between us. There is no going back. Stop making it harder for me." He walked away to the other corner, leaving his heart behind. Takato walked toward him. By the look on his friend's face, he saw everything. People were staring at him, some with envy in their eyes. He turned to his friend and asked, "What?"

"I thought you were going to forget him." Takato replied.

"Tell me would you forget Mai."

"That is different."

"How so? You have been with her for ages. What would happen if you two broke up? Would you forget her that easily?"

"Akihito, Mai isn't dangerous and doesn't have dangers living around her."

"You didn't answer my questions. Would you forget her?"

"No, I wouldn't. I would never forget her."

Akihito touched his friend's hand and spoke, "No one has the power over love. Like you and Mai, we love each other."

"Has he ever told you that?" Takato asked.

"A man like him will never say those words but I never needed to hear them." Akihito replied.

"Then you don't…"

"I have never told him those words either. It is just our way. We have proved countless times our love is real." Akihito cut off his friend. As he turned to see Asami leaning against the wall with a glass in his hand, he sighed, "It doesn't matter. I can never be with him. I can't have both my son and him." He walked away, needing fresh air.

Takato stood there and looked at the yakuza whose eyes were watching Akihito. He sighed. He felt horrible for his friend. He really wished the she devil wasn't dragging his friend through hell. He shook his head and tried to find his friend to give him a lift home like Akihito wanted. He hoped he didn't lose him.

Walking down the street, Akihito felt the chill run up his spine. It was chilly outside. He should have taken the ride but he needed to clear his head. Asami was so gentle and it broke his heart even more. His heart still belonged to the yakuza. He couldn't deny that anymore. He couldn't ever forget the yakuza. It was impossible. Part of him hated Asami for that. Only if the man never squeezed into his heart.

'_Oh my god, you are hurt!' _

'_It isn't that bad.' _

'_Damn bastard, you are bleeding.' _

'_It is a flesh wound.' _

'_You need to see a doctor. Kirishima can't always be the one patching you up.' _

That was right. Asami lived a dangerous life. He never did know if the man would come home. It freaked him out countless times to see the other hurt. Akihito leaned against the wall, sighing. The wind blew against his body and he shivered. He chuckled. He loved the thrill. It was exciting.

'_Asami.' _

'_Yes.'_

'_Please.' _

'_Need more.' _

'_Don't let go.' _

Akihito shook his head of those hot moments. He walked down the alley way. He really needed to clear his head. He didn't want to hear his friend preach to him about his crazy relationship that he had. He felt his arm grabbed and he kicked out. Loud chuckles sounded around him as he was slammed into the wall.

"Look, what we have here. A little punk." One man chuckled. His two other friends laughed at his comment. He grabbed the camera and threw it against the wall. As the boy tried to escape, he grabbed him and threw him into the wall again. "You should stay out of affairs that isn't your business." The man sneered.

Akihito felt the breathe knock out of him. He heard the words and tried to think what the other was talking about. He hasn't taken any dangerous jobs for a long time. He glanced around to see some guys were about his age. This was not about Asami either. These men were too normal to be dealing with the underworld. Before he could ask, he knelt over a kick landed in his gut. He felt some of his ribs crack. His hair was pulled, lifting his head. He couldn't move out of the way of the punch. He fell over wheezing. He felt his cell phone in his pocket. He had to get help. He pushed speed dial. He felt another kick and round over. He said, "Two blocks away is a party. People will come by."

"You idiot! We are in an alley!" The man sneered as he kicked the other. He slammed his boot on the boy's ankle, hearing it snap. He spoke coldly, "You should have minded your own business. You should have left things behind."

Akihito asked with pain in his voice, "What are you talking about?" He only hoped someone picked up. The only number he had on speed dial was Asami's cell. He whimpered as another landed in his chest, "Asami."

"Asami, huh? Some girl you hooked up with." The man chuckled as his friends started to kick the boy.

At the party, Asami picked up his phone when he realized it was Akihito. He heard the fight, hearing the sneers from the people. He walked toward the door with Kirishima and Suoh following. He pulled the phone away from his ear, so the men didn't know he was on his way. "Two blocks away in an alley." He jumped in the limo and Kirishima droved down the road. He saw Akihito's friend but ignored the stare. He held the phone back to his ear. He felt the control losing. He gripped the phone tighter as he heard Akihito scream in pain. The boy was getting hurt. All he could see was red. He pulled the phone away again and spoke coldly, "Make sure we get these stupid idiots."

"Yes sir." Suoh replied, cracking his knuckles.

In the alley way, Akihito groaned in pain. He closed his eyes, hiding his tears away. He heard some cars. But when he heard one stop and the men panic, he chuckled, "You have no idea who Asami is."

"Shit. Someone is here." The man hissed. As he saw the phone on the ground, he kicked Akihito again and sneered, "Damn brat called someone." Before he could land another hit, he was slammed into the wall by a big blonde guy. Those eyes were fierce and cold. His friends started to run down the alley but a huge guy with glasses went after them.

Asami spoke coldly, "You are a fucking fool." He went to the photographer. He knelt down and called out, "Takaba."

Grabbing a hold of the hand, Akihito chocked out, "Wh… Why? I… I haven't done… done any… anything danger… ous." He sobbed, "Junsuke." It was the only thing on his mind. He would never be able to his son now. The hearing was soon. He knew he looked like a wreck. There was no chance now.

Asami turned his head and glared at the man. Waving his hand, he watched as Suoh punched the man in the gut. He picked up the boy, cradling him close to his chest. He spoke cold as ice, "You will tell me who ordered the attack."

Wheezing, the man asked, "And what if I don't tell you?"

Suoh punched him in the gut again and Asami answered, "I think you would like to live."

The man stared at the man in fear. He heard some screams, knowing it was his friends. Who the hell did he attack? Who was this man? This was only meant to mess up some kid, nothing more. He wheezed out one name, "Makio."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, hints of smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 5/6

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry it took some time to update this. I forgot about it to update the story. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Akihito awoke in a soft warm bed. He sat up quickly but fell back to the soft pillows. He wasn't in his apartment or a hospital. He looked around, quickly realizing where he was. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. He was attacked and by the pain in his body, he was hurt pretty badly. He felt tears roll down his face to know there was no chance to see his son again. The door opened and he turned his head to see Asami walk inside. He asked softly, "What happened to the guys?" Did he want to know that answer? He felt fear by that look in golden eyes.

"He is at the police, telling them who ordered him to attack you." Asami answered coldly. His true plan was to beat the crap out of the three and kill them but that wouldn't help the boy. He walked to the bed with water and a pain killer. He helped the other sit up and explained, "You have a broken ankle. Some crack ribs. A black eye."

"I have no hope now." Akihito mumbled as he took the pain pill and water. He leaned against Asami and whispered, "All I wanted was to see my son. I wanted to be part of his life. If he didn't want to see me, I would back away."

Lifting the boy's chin, Asami stressed his words, "You. Will. See. Your. Son."

"Asami I was attacked. They will use that against me." Akihito mumbled as he got lost into those eyes.

"It was that idiot who ordered the attack." Asami sneered. He felt his hands curl into fists. All he wanted to do was go after the man and break his neck.

"What idiot!" Akihito yelled as he tried to pull away. If there was someone who attacked him, would his son be harmed? He couldn't let his son be harmed. He pinned on his back. He hissed, "Let me go! I got to make sure my son is all right! It was Makio right! I have to make sure he doesn't harm Junsuke and Kana!"

"You care for her?" Asami asked coldly.

"I might hate her but she is still the mother of my son! She needs to be part of his life too!" Akihito shouted. He squirmed around on the bed feeling pain. He whimpered.

Asami spoke, "Stay still. It will be handled. Your son will be fine. I got the police involved." Akihito wasn't staying still and he hissed into the ear, "Keep still or I will fuck you into the bed." The other stopped moving and he spoke calmly, "I would like to pay that man a visit myself but that would never help you. I will make sure you have another lawyer, one who can work better for you."

"Asami, I…"

"If you wish to stay away from me, that is fine. I understand even if I disagree." Asami sighed. He pushed his feelings aside. Akihito needed to be calm. He would give anything to the boy.

"I'm sorry." Akihito whispered. He turned his head. All he wanted to do was stay with the man. Could it be possible to have him and his son? Kana was a bitch and she would do anything to keep him away from his son. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain killer kick in. He sighed once again, "I'm so sorry, Ryuuichi."

At a home across the city, there was a knock at the door. Kana walked to the door opening it. Standing there was two police men, she asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We are here to arrest Makio, miss." One police officer explained.

"What are the charges?" Makio asked as he walked to the door. The other police walked in and twisted his arms behind his back. Kana looked worried. He assured her, "It has to be a mistake."

"The charges are assault against Takaba Akihito." The police answered as his partner took the man out of the house.

"Wait! What do you mean! Akihito is a lair!" Kana screamed as she walked onto the porch.

The cop turned his head and explained, "The men Makio sent gave him up."

"Makio tell them that they were lying." Kana begged. Makio didn't say anything and the cops took him away. She walked back inside. The nanny was sitting there. She spoke, "I'll be back in a little while." She walked out and got into her car. She was going to make Akihito understand. She knew it was his fault. Akihito was trying to do anything to win.

When he awoke again, Akihito looked around. He gave off a bitter smile. He was in his new apartment. He glanced to the side to see crutches. He moved off his bed, hissing in pain. He grabbed the crutches and used to them to limp out of the bedroom. There was some food on the small table. It smelled so good. He moved toward the couch. Sitting down, he saw the food was from Club Sion. Asami was trying to give him everything. He broke his heart even more to know that he could never return to the yakuza; his heart. He couldn't have both and it hurt. The pain in his body didn't even compare to the pain in his heart. He started to eat when there was a knock at the door. He used his crutches and limp toward the door opening it. He stared at Kana who showed a shock face to see him. He asked coldly, "You came to gloat?"

Kana whispered, "Oh my god. It can't be true."

"Get a reality check. Makio sent thugs after me, beating the shit out of me. You let him near our son, a man who could do this." Akihito sneered, feeling the pain race through his body.

Kana felt tears but tried to push them back. It was right in front of her face. She mumbled, "Akihito, I never…"

"You never what? You took away my son and went with a man who could do this!" Akihito yelled. Some people opened their doors looking at them. He sneered, "I will see my son. If I have to get full custody over Junsuke to keep him away from Makio I will."

"Akihito, wait, please." Kana started to beg.

"I doubt you want to be seen here harassing him." A cold voice spoke from behind her. She turned her head and looked at him. Hazel eyes looked at him in worry. He held up a small bag. He explained, "I came to give you your medications for the pain."

"Why is your old roommate coming to your apartment?" Kana asked, trying to ignore what happened.

"I was at the party too. I saw him hurt." Asami replied coldly. This woman was taking everything away from Akihito. Akihito looked like he was in pain. He walked inside ignoring the worried glance from the boy.

"Akihito, please listen…"

"I have listened enough."

"Are you that jealous? Do you want me completely?"

"If you think I want you, then you are insane. I never cared if you went with someone else. Though I never thought that bastard would go this far."

"Akihito…"

"Stop harassing me. I'm tired of it. I am going to see Junsuke." Akihito hissed. He was tired of this girl. His heart was broken because of her. Yes, he had to admit that he should stay away from Asami but the man stole his heart. He couldn't forget that.

"You have never had a good relationship. You broke up in a few weeks." Kana hissed.

"I had a relationship that was long lasting. I had someone to love." Akihito revealed his heart, not caring that his heart was standing there hearing every word.

Kana was ready to go on but shut her mouth. She could see sadness in Akihito's eyes. It was the same look when she refused to let him see Junsuke. She glanced behind Akihito to see the other man moved around the apartment. Golden eyes glanced toward her. They were so cold. She put the pieces together. She asked, "And what happened to this person?"

Akihito didn't say a word. He slammed the door in Kana's face and limped toward the couch. The food was still there. His heart was still here too. He glanced over to see golden eyes on him. They were making him drown. Every time he got into trouble, it was the yakuza who came for him. It was the older man who protected him. Asami walked toward him, setting down the bag. He stared into those eyes that made his mind spin out of control. The yakuza didn't say a word, so he spoke first, "Thanks."

Running his finger over those soft lips, Asami spoke, "I will always be here for you. If you need me, I will come." Akihito gave him a sad look and he knew the other was upset. He turned away from the boy who gained something that no else could. He walked toward the door, sighing, "Take care of yourself and your son."

"Wait!" Akihito screamed. Asami turned around and stared at him. This relationship was bad but his heart refused to listen. Asami was his light. Asami was the only person he ever felt this strong for. He wanted to keep it. Could he? He saw the look on Kana's face. She was smart and pieced it together.

Kana leaned against the wall outside. She heard Akihito's voice. She closed her eyes, picturing what they had in the past. She and he knew it would never work. They weren't meant to be together. She sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Aki." She walked away from the apartment. She got into her car unable to take in what has happened. Makio showed himself no good for her child. Makio once told her that Akihito was no good for Junsuke. She believed him when he showed her his past. Akihito broke into places. She believed he was a danger. She drove down the road toward the police station. She had to see Makio.

Inside the apartment, Asami stood there, waiting for Akihito to say something. The boy just stared at him with an uncertain look. It wasn't the photographer. He strolled over to the other man. Hazel eyes stared into his. He leaned down, taking those soft lips into a passionate kiss. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him over the thin body. When he pulled back, he spoke, "It is one way or another."

"I don't know anymore." Akihito mumbled. The smell of Asami was sending pleasure through his body. It was making him rethink everything. He was losing all touch on reality. All he wanted was to get lost in the yakuza. This man had his heart, something that was hard to gain back. Asami's eyes stared into his. Lips mashed against his and everything flew out the window. He pulled the man closer, ignoring the pain in his body. He was too lost to think.

At the police station, Makio sat there, looking at her. When he tried to grab her hands, Kana pulled them back. Makio gave her a sad sigh. She asked, "Why Makio? Why do this to him?"

"I refuse to lose you to him."

"You think I would go back to him."

"Yes. You love him."

"I never loved Akihito."

"You were with him."

"I cared for him but never felt that way toward him."

"He is the way. We could have a great family."

"I doubt that will ever work now."

"Of course it will. I'll make sure it happens."

"I won't let you near my son."

"I raised him."

"Because you made me believe Akihito was unfit."

"He is a fucking brat. He knows nothing."

"He is still a caring person."

"Kana…"

"It is over between us. I'll pack my things and leave."

"YOU ARE GOING BACK TO HIM!"

"I will never go to him. He isn't the one I love." Kana sighed as she stood up. One cop stood by the door. She saw a glare at Makio but couldn't piece out why he had that look. She went to walk to the door but her arm was grabbed by Makio. Pulling it away, she sighed again, "It is truly over." She left the room with the police officer following her out. She turned around to face the man. She asked, "Will he get time, Nanjiro-san?"

"Yes." Nanjiro answered. The woman walked away and he knew the man in that room was going to get a surprise in jail. No one messed with Akihito. He knew the boy from jobs but he also heard the rumor that the boy was by Asami's side. Asami was cruel and cold toward everyone who went after the photographer. He nodded his head toward the other police office.

At the apartment, Asami leaned against the bed broad, watching the boy's chest raise up and down in a rhythm. He lit up a cigarette as he thought of what would happen to Makio. He already set it up. The man was going to pay ten times worse than what Akihito felt. Akihito's nude body curled closer to his warmth. He ran his fingers through sweaty hair. He leaned down, whispering, "You are mine."

"You know I hate when you say that." Akihito mumbled tiredly. He swore not to cave in but he did. He laid his head on the bare chest, hearing the older man's heart beat. He shouldn't be doing this. He should stay away from Asami but he couldn't. The man had charm and the thrill. It made his blood boil. It was so exciting to be near this man.

Kou screamed as he slammed the bedroom door open, "AKI!" His face turned beat red as he saw them in the bed. Akihito blushed and pulled up the blanket. He turned his back quickly, mumbling, "Dude, you should have put a warning somewhere."

"KOU, KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN MY APARTMENT!" Akihito screamed at the top of his lungs. Kou run out of his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He looked at Asami who was smirking. It would figure that Asami would find it amusing. He slowly moved off his bed, grabbing his littered clothes. He tried to dress but the pain in his body was making it hard. He felt movement and looked over to see Asami standing in all his glory. The man walked over and started to help him dress. He looked up and down, feeling desire run through his veins again.

"Unless you want your friend to hear you, I suggest you stop looking at me like that." Asami taunted.

Akihito grabbed his crutches and limped toward the door without saying a word. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be by Asami. His heart wasn't listening to reason. He opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Takato was looking between him and Kou. Kou was being silent for a change. He moved his way to the couch, sitting down.

"What happened to you?" Takato asked.

"Makio decided to send people after me."

"WHAT!" Kou and Takato screamed together.

"He wanted me to look bad before the court." Akihito sighed. He looked at his friends when the bedroom door opened. Takato looked over and then back at him raising an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything. Before anyone could say a word, there was a knock at the door. He stood up, using the table to help him. He used the crutches to move toward the door. He opened it to see Kana standing there. Ready to snap at the girl who didn't know how to leave him alone.

"Daddy!" A small boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes ran to him and held onto his leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC (past)

Chapters: 6/6

Summary: Akihito has to fight for his rights. Will he be able to gain what he lost three years ago? Will Asami help him?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. Glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

Akihito was speechless. His pride and joy was hugging him. He ignored the pain that was racing up his body. The boy pulled back, looking at him with hazel eyes. He knelt down, speaking for the first time in a few minutes, "Hello Junsuke."

Takato stared at the yakuza as he heard his friend's words. It was about time he got to see Junsuke. He stepped closer to the older man. Golden eyes didn't move from staring at the front door. He whispered, "I don't like you."

"I could care less what you think of me." Asami replied back quietly. He didn't need his boy upset about his cold behavior toward someone close to him. Akihito limped inside with Kana holding onto the little child's hand. He saw the happiness in Akihito's eyes. It brightened everything up and warmed his heart.

Kana sighed, "I see you have guests over."

Kou was about to say something smart but shut his mouth. He hated the girl but the child didn't need to know the mess she made. He glanced over at his friend and smiled. He could tell Akihito was thrilled. He stood up, grabbing Takato's arm. He spoke, "We'll see you later, Aki." He pulled his other friend out.

Kana spoke, ignoring those golden eyes on her, "We should work out a schedule for visits."

"I get see daddy more now!" Junsuke yelled as he bounced around. He watched his father sit down on the couch and he ran over to sit next to him. He looked over the man he heard about but never met. He tilted his head and asked, "Daddy, why are you hurt?"

Kana froze in her spot. She didn't know he would ask that. She had no idea what would be said. She glanced over at the other man who was leaning against the wall.

"Well Junsuke, sometimes people are mean." Akihito sighed softly.

"Makio was mean. He said I wasn't allowed to see my daddy." Junsuke mumbled. He hugged his dad again. It was so great to see him.

Kana looked at Asami and asked, "Are you helping Akihito out?"

Asami saw Akihito freeze in his spot and he answered, "You can say that." Kana stared at him and he knew the girl figured it out. He pushed away from the wall and told, "Akihito, I will see you later." He wasn't going to take the boy's time away. Akihito deserved to see his son more. He went to the door but Akihito's calling out his name stopped him. He glanced back to look at the photographer.

"Thanks again, Asami." Akihito spoke when those golden eyes looked at him. The yakuza nodded his head and left the apartment. He smiled at his pride and joy.

"Junsuke, take your bag and play with some things. Your father and I have to talk." Kana ordered. Junsuke jumped up and grabbed his bag from her and went onto the floor playing with his toys. Akihito stood up slowly. He used the crutches to limp toward the kitchen. As she entered, she spoke first, "I'm sorry Akihito. I know that will never make up for what I did to you."

"Kana, that isn't what you want to talk about." Akihito replied, knowing there was something else.

"I don't care who you see. That is your business but something tells me that man isn't all there is. Those eyes are cold." Kana whispered, refusing to let her son to over hear her.

"You don't know him." Akihito mumbled, also trying to be quiet for his son's sake.

Kana sighed, "He won't hurt Junsuke, right?" That was all she cared about. She didn't want her son harmed in any way.

Akihito thought about that but knew the answer. Asami would never harm his son alone let anyone else harm him. He answered, "He would not harm Junsuke." He couldn't say anything else or there would be a fight.

Kana sighed in relief. Maybe the man was being cold toward her for what she has done. She smiled as she spoke, "He is a good looking man though I never thought you were into guys."

"I'm Bi, Kana." Akihito replied. He heard footsteps and the little boy run into the kitchen holding up a toy robot. Junsuke was making it fly and making sounds for it. He ran his hand through the brown hair, smiling.

"Mommy, can I stay here with daddy tonight?" Junsuke asked and then begged, "Please, mommy. I'll be a good boy. Please mommy. Pretty please."

"Hmm, sweetie, your father…"

"It is fine with me." Akihito cut her off. Kana looked at him and sighed. Junsuke grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

Kana sighed, "Well I do have packing to do. My mother got me an apartment quickly." She didn't go into more detail. She didn't want her son to know about what went down. She didn't want him to hate her. Junsuke tried to take Akihito out of the room. She grabbed a hold of Akihito's waist when it looked like he was ready to fall. She whispered in concern, "Are you sure you can handle him tonight?"

Akihito nodded his head as he spoke, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Go pack." She handed him a card with a number on it and he limped toward the living area.

Before leaving, Kana spoke, "There are some night and clean clothes for him in the bag. Also I'll be here tomorrow around noon to pick him up." Akihito nodded his head but busy playing with their son. She opened the door and looked back again. She saw the happiness in her son's eyes. She couldn't believe what she stole from her son. She left the apartment, shutting the door.

"Daddy, who were all those people?" Junsuke asked as he played with a toy car, driving it on the floor. He looked up at his dad.

"Well they were my friends." Akihito answered, trying to stop the picture of what Asami was to him. He couldn't leave the man. The yakuza was in every part of him now. It was too late for him. He fell too hard for the other man to leave him completely. It was hell being away from the man.

"I liked the one who had those beautiful eyes." Junsuke replied as he played with his car.

"Who was that?" Akihito asked.

"Hmm, he was the one who left last. He has pretty eyes." Junsuke answered as he ran his car over his dad's foot. He stayed clear of the one that was wrapped up. He looked up at his dad who smiled.

Later on that night, Akihito limped toward the door when there was a knock. He opened the door, speechless to see Asami. Before words could be said, his lips were sealed. He heard a loud giggle and he face heated up. Breaking the kiss, he looked back to see Junsuke standing there in his night clothes, pointing at them.

Junsuke asked, "Daddy, is the beautiful eye guy your boyfriend?"

Before his boy could reply, Asami walked in and answered, "Yes. You can call me Ryuuichi." He set down a box that was filled with some toys. Junsuke went to the box, opening it and dragging out things with excited hazel eyes.

"Thank you so much Ryu-san." Junsuke said excitedly.

The next day, Kana picked up Junsuke, agreeing to let him see his son every weekend. He glanced back to see the box filled with toys. Asami left early that morning before he and Junsuke were awake. He heard the phone ring and he limped over to answer it, "Hello."

"It's Nanjiro."

"I'm out of that business, Nanjiro-san."

"I have heard."

"Then why call?"

"Makio was beat up in jail."

"Why are you telling me?" Akihito asked, already knowing who did it. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear about Asami's dealings.

"I once told you to stay away from Asami. You never listened and now you are involved with him. You were the one he went to Hong Kong for. He is the one who will break anyone if they touch you."

"Once again, why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping you would change your mind and walk away from him."

"I didn't listen to you before. Not about to now."

"I figured as much. Be careful Takaba."

The phone hung up and leaned against the wall. He knew what kind of man he was with. The photographer shook his head. There was no turning back. Last night was something different. It shocked him to see Asami on the floor playing with Junsuke. Junsuke warmed up to Asami quickly.

Two weeks later, Akihito stood by the penthouse door, waving at his pride and joy. He was spanned around and kissed. He leant against the wall as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck. He was pulled toward the bedroom. Asami always got restless when Junsuke was visiting. It surprised him that Asami didn't try to have sex with him during the visit. He was tossed onto the bed and his clothes ripped from his body. Hands molded against his skin. He tossed his head back as lips licked at his neck. He was hard already. He looked at the yakuza, pulling at Asami's clothes. He heard an amused chuckle but ignore it.

Asami was glad the boy agreed to live with him again. It felt better with the warmth beside him. He sealed those moaning lips. As he helped the boy take his clothes off, he thrust in three fingers inside. He needed the other. When did he need someone? He moved his mouth down the smooth skin, making the grip his hair and moan to the ceiling. He kept his eyes trained on the boy. Every twist, every movement, and every pant.

"Ryuuichi." Akihito begged. He needed more. He needed to feel this was real and not a dream. He was lost in the pleasure and wanted more of it.

They both needed it. Asami tossed those long legs over his shoulder, pushing his cock inside that tight opening. Akihito grabbed his arms, moaning in pleasure. Tears flew down those breathtaking eyes. He sealed those lips again. He felt hands run across his chest and stomach. He molded his hands against that soft skin, knowing his boy was where he belong. He thrust in hard, making the boy toss his head back. He bit down on the boy's neck, lapping at the bit mark with his tongue.

Akihito was lost, too lost to form any words. He was long gone. There was no way to escape this man. Asami was inside of him more than one way. He gripped those arms as Asami started to pick up the pace. This was love making. He felt his cock stroked and he was totally gone. He screamed when he came, "RYUUICHI!"

Asami lost everything as he thrust inside one more to cum inside his lover. He pulled out to see the other passed out. Akihito was busy while Junsuke was here. He stood up and walked to the window. Kana would look at him with a questionable look but he said nothing to her. There was nothing to say to her. She stole something from her son that she will never realize. Luckily it ended well. It reminded him of someone else he knew. She acted the same way as a person in his life. He put on a robe walking out of the bedroom. As he entered his office, he looked at the paper lying there. It read a number that hasn't changed in all these years. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. On the third ring it was answered by elderly man and he spoke, "This is Ryuuichi."

"It is finally nice to hear your voice, my son."


End file.
